Troublesome Mission
by kazukarin
Summary: For NatsumeSeries contest' so let make this easy...the guy do the bosses dirty work, the boss thrust him and only him and now because of a damn problem and his the boss thrust he's stuck with the bosses daughter...how nice....


Disclaimer: like i dont own Gakuen alice so yeah...

A/N: This is my first Gakuen Alice fic so it may suck dont really care i kind of like it, after all im not good with one-shots lol

**This is an entry to NatsumeSeries Contest. Submission starts on June 21 and ends on July 21. For further information on the contest, contact Vione or Romantically Loveless**

Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

It was a gloomy day. The sky was dark, the rain and thunders were noisy, and to top it all it was storm season. '_A storm how nice…'_

To say the boy was happy was an understatement… he was what some people say multi-emotional….or not….

His wild raven hair moving freely with the strong wind showing the tantalizing crimson eyes of his, if only they weren't so dull……

'_BROTHER!!!'_

He stood in front of the open window looking aimlessly to the sky.

'_You can't save her!'_

His eyes flickering from mad to sad continuously…

'_You have to kill so you can win…'_

A frown came to his face

'_DON'T DO IT!!!!'_

His jaw clenched and un-clenched

'_It's the only way….you have to understand….'_

He put his hands in front of him on the window shield.

'_Don't!! It's not worthy!!!'_

He pull the window closed and closed his eyes "It was to save you……" he whispered the voice echoing in the empty room.

'_You're wasting your life!!!'_

"You're wrong….you had been too important for me…" he said

'_Please…..'_

"I'm sorry…." He muttered opening his eyes looking outside the window into the rain.

He stared at the falling water, the blowing wind, and the moving trees. He listens to the thunders, relaxing, listening just ignoring everything else in his mind closing his eyes and just  
ignoring everything, forgetting it.

Again those dull eyes open "it wasn't worthy, but then again it was….to think it was also raining then…"

He look around him annoyed "what a mess…."

He lived in a one person apartment not big, but not small. He had a little kitchen, a small bathroom and a bedroom. No living room, no balcony, just the necessary to live. He didn't have TV. He didn't had time to watch it anyway, the kitchen was empty he bought what he was going to eat the same day. The bedroom was always a mess, not to mention he cleaned it every day.

"I swear I will kill the next person who enters here and make a mess of this room…" he muttered as he looks at his bedroom. It was the biggest room in the apartment. It was a white color, the whole house was... The bed was a twin-size it has a small closet to the right side, the bed being in the middle. The window on the left side, below it was a small love seat, besides it a medium round table with all kind of papers.

He frowned all the papers were thrown on the table but all his weapons were thrown on the floor " I'm going to make the person who did this my maid…if only I could figure out who did it…..and what it was looking for…again!" he shook his head annoyed.

He was still on his bed clothes, meaning boxers. So he changed picking black tight long sleeve shirt, long black baggy pants with combat boots and his black leather jacket. He put on a belt with a lot of pockets, took his snow cap and started picking his knives, guns, bullets, grenades, paralyzing spray, hand-cuffs and the most important weapon for him…..his sword. He put everything on the right place picking only two guns and putting them in his jacket. He stared at the sword at his hand and gave a little smile, he didn't know who gave it to him but it was amazing. He found it once cleaning his room after someone came to his room and made it a mess, so you can guess he's kind of use to cleaning the room.

The sword was special he had gone to a weapons place and asked about it the old man there had said it was custom made he had nodded and gone home after that and stared at the sword. It was simple really they sword had gold specks on the blade now the amazing this was, the blade was made of a black material giving it an onyx color plus the gold specks it was simply amazing. The handle was a weird twisted form and had onyx specks but it was silver, it was weird but he couldn't stop admiring it.

He shook his head again and put the sword on the stand near his bed. Yes, he didn't use it as a weapon he had it as a collection one, but that didn't meant he didn't know how to use it. And he always cleaned it up and sharpened it.

After he finished cleaning the mess, picking his weapons and finding his wallet, he went to the kitchen took the little notebook there and wrote:

_'If you want something let me know so I can give it to you STOP MESSING MY ROOM I MEAN IT!!'_

Tore the paper out and put it on his bedroom door. He then took his apartment and car keys, walked out and locked the door.

Tacking the elevator and waiting for it to get to the lobby floor, he took his black snow cap from his pocket and put it on. Walking out of the elevator with both hands on his pocket, glaring  
at every girl that came near him he made his way to the garage of the building were his precious motorcycle was parked. Getting on the bike and speeding off.

* * *

After a few minutes, breaking speed limits of course, he started to slow down on an empty street. Looking everywhere, left, right, front and finally he turned his bike sideways looking behind him. Noticing everything was empty and quiet… _'Too quiet…' _he thought

He turned his bike off and took a box of cigarettes out. Bangs covering his eyes, he took out the lighter and a cigarette from the box, putting the box away. Taking the cigarette between his index and middle finger and the lighter on his other hand, he looked up at the sky frowning_. 'This is a waste of time…'_

He put the cigarette on his mouth turns it on and put the lighter on his jacket pocket, in exchange he holds a gun. Inhaling smoke and pulling the gun slowly, he looks around. After about 5 seconds he exhales the smoke and took out his guns turning the bike on in the progress. Without thinking he shoot to the left corner on his right side, hearing a falling body he turns the bike around and shoots in a round motion without thinking, evading gun shots and killing people he couldn't see.

After what seems an eternity, which was like 10 minutes of non-stop shooting, he finally stopped. Not because he was finished but because his main target had finally showed up.

"Natsume…what a pleasant surprise" the man said with sarcastic tone evident on his voice

Natsume smirked "likewise old man" He turned off the bike and went to him putting his gun away.

The man was a fat, not so tall man he had white hair a huge bald part on top of his head and his black eyes were glaring at Natsume who was walking to him with all the calm on the  
world.

Finally stopping in front of him "so…I hope you have been doing great" Natsume sarcastically said.

The man made a signal with his hands which made appear a lot of people with guns behind him.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and the guy smirked "Oh I've been doing great; I can't say the same for you after this…"

Natsume just shook his head, took out his gun and before anyone could do anything he shot the man in the head "I hate people who think highly of themselves…" He looked up to all the  
people there and raised an eyebrow "He's dead, no one will pay you for killing me so scram" he hissed darkly at them.

He turned around putting away his gun once again, got into the bike and speed off, this time to headquarters.

* * *

  
Arriving just in time to see a black hair girl with dark shades hiding her eyes, long black jeans, shiny red tennis and a sleeve-less red shirt that said 'Talk to me and your dead' in black letters.

Natsume smirked at that he could use one of those shirts, if only they weren't so girly…. He shook his head, parked the bike near the elevators and climb out in time to see the girl driving away on a jeep.

He shrugged and continues his way to the main office were all hell usually breaks loose…

Walking a few feet's from the elevator was the secretary of the boss as some people call him.

Natsume being the exception and not caring about telling he was coming to the secretary just continue walking, he wouldn't care anyway the girl was drooling at the sight of him, annoying….

He stopped in front of the door he had to enter. He just stood there listening to the cursing and throwing of stuff that was happening inside the room. Natsume smirked at this. The leader has finally lost it.

He ignored the stares that were sent at him and enter the room without knocking, emotionless eyes staring at the panting, crazy, black haired guy, which was twisted in a weird form, a few meters from him, who by the way he was still acting, hasn't noticed he was there. Natsume just shrugged and took a sit, staring with amusement dancing on his emotionless eyes.

"How the hell did that happen!?!?" Natsume heard him hissed

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything since he was enjoying how his leader was pulling his hair out like he was crazy.

After like 10 minutes of pulling his hair, he started pacing back and forth still not aware of Natsume. Natsume already bored with his crazy leader spoke.

"Hey, Persona, I'm here you crazy old man" He said cockily

The guy Persona turned around from his pacing with wide eyes "Natsume..." He then frowned "how long?"

Natsume showed him a little smirk "since you started to pull your hair"

Persona threw a glare at him "you better not tell anyone about this"

Natsume ignored the comment and stood up "I already took care of the fat man on the corner of Deadlines, you clean everything up, I think there were 35 dead bodies and 5 hurt…I  
think…if not 40 dead" He shrugged and walked to the door.

"Wait" he heard before he could even touch the door knob

Annoyed he turned around to look at the smirking face of Persona "what?" he asked

"Since you're our best agent in both killing and defending-"he was cut out with a snort from Natsume, with a glare he shut up "as I was saying I need a favor"

Natsume raised an eyebrow "a favor? Ok then……no" he turned around and opened the door only to be closed forcefully by Persona

"Ok then I can't be nice to you so it's an order now sit I have a new mission for you kitty cat" Persona said as he walked back to his desk.

Natsume cursed under his breath and glared at him but complied and sat on a chair that wasn't broken by the crazy guy in front of him.

"As I was saying this new mission is very important. I don't want failure and I expect none coming from you. You are the best and I want the best for this do you understand?" the seriousness on his voice could scare anyone but Natsume was used to him so he just nodded.

"Good now your mission is important but quite simple" said Persona with a light tone on his voice. Natsume raised an eyebrow at the awkward behavior the rootless killer was having at the moment.

"And that mission is….?"

Persona stared at him with a serious face "Protect my baby"

Natsume looked at him with an incredulous face "are you serious?"

Persona stared at him "do you think I'm joking?"

Natsume just stared at him "why?"

Persona sighed and looked at him "I'm having trouble with the business on America and I have to train some newcomers, the only agent trustworthy I have here is you"

Natsume nodded understanding the situation "I understand give me details I don't want to enter empty there"

Persona raised an eyebrow "You don't have to worry about details kitty cat, you'll just have to take care of my baby that isn't so hard now is it…?"

Natsume grunted "you can hire a nanny for that"

Persona glared at him "I think you don't understand the situation kitty cat the problem at hand is that my daughter will be vulnerable without me there, she has a nana already-"he shivered at that "but I want to make sure nothing bad happens so you'll be like her bodyguard. You can deal with that can you?" Persona's voice was already on a murderous tone.

Natsume just nodded "Yes I can. When do I start the mission?"

"You know where I live?" Persona asked him

Natsume nodded with a confused look

"Good I'll wait for you at my house tomorrow morning with all of your belongings"

Natsume stared wide eye at him "I'm moving to your house?!" he hissed

Persona raised an eyebrow "well yeah…how did you expect to protect my daughter if not near her? Don't answer that I'll be waiting for you tomorrow you better get there…or else…" with that Persona turned around and started working on his computer completely ignoring the wide eye Natsume.

* * *

  
Natsume grunted finally arriving home from the grocery shopping. He ignored everything else of his room he just sat took out his food put it on the microwave and press the button so it started the heating process.

He walked to his room and saw that his room was a whole mess again, he looked at the door where he had left his note and noticed there was written something in it so he took it and read it

_  
' I don't want anything at all I just like messing with your room since it pisses you off, I really like how you look when you're mad. Don't worry about it maybe I'll change my tactics. Tootles'_

Natsume tsk under his breath went to the kitchen to eat and go pack for his new 'home'

* * *

  
Morning came and Natsume was already standing in front of Persona's house with his belongings in one hand, while the other rang the annoying bell of the house.

After a few seconds of waiting, Persona came and opened it. Natsume blinked a few times and looked at Persona up and down 3 times before finally speaking "What the hell?!"

Persona had an annoyed expression "what? I'm at my home and I'm cooking got a problem?!?!"

Natsume just shook his head as he looked him again. He had a chef hat on with a spatula on one hand the other holding the door knob, he had short jeans and a sleeveless shirt but the  
surprising thing was the apron he was wearing. It was a woman's apron for god sakes!! To top it all it seems he wanted to make a joke since in a messy handwriting no wonder from persona's writing the apron said "I cook with poison"

Natsume raised an eyebrow and said "I'm not eating your food" and he walked inside while Persona smirked at him.

After a few hours of tours unpacking and getting used to the house Persona took Natsume to the pool area where 3 girly voices sounded. He raised an eyebrow but continue after Persona.

"Narumi!" I hear Persona calling

Just then a guy with blonde hair and purple eyes looked up. '_I swear I thought that was a girl'_ was Natsume's train of thought while looking at the girly boy's face.

"Hey Serio!" Natsume looked at Persona with a questioning look

"My real name" Persona muttered and Natsume nodded understanding

"Natsume, Narumi" Persona said so they could know each other

"Natsume, Narumi is my daughter's personal maid"

Natsume nodded staring at the weird guy in front of him. 'Now _I know why he shivered when he spoke of the nana…' _Taking a chance he looked him up and down…BIG mistake

Natsume only had one thing on mind '_oh my fucking…..what the hell!?!?'_

The guy named Narumi was wearing a hot pink bikini, which didn't look good on him but to top it all he didn't shave his legs!

Natsume shuddered and he noticed the smirk on Persona's face which made him frown.

"Well come on Natsume let me show you Serio's daughter we were about to get in the pool!" Narumi said pulling Natsume's hand.

Natsume looked at Persona with a face that clearly say kill me or I'll kill him, Persona only smirked shook his head and walked away.

Natsume frown and pull his hand away from Narumi but it was no use since they had already stopped.

"Ok girls this is Natsume, he will be your personal bodyguard while Serio is out Mikan"

Natsume looked at both girls. He noticed the girl with black hair. She was the one who had the shirt that he liked….

The girl with black hair noticed his stare "what are you looking at?" Natsume smirked "nothing I just recognized you from yesterday"

She nodded "I'm Hotaru" She nodded to the girl besides her "This is Mikan, your job"

Natsume stared at the girl lying in front of him. She had long brunette hair that was put to one side. Her eyes were closed ignoring him he guessed. He smirked so the girl didn't want him  
there.

"Ok so nice to meet you…whatever if you need anything look for me or something" he muttered as he turned away and walked up to his room.

A few hours after he met his 'job' Persona had told him that he was leaving for a week. That he would kill him if he didn't protect his angel. Natsume rolled his eyes but nodded none the less. The girl was at least 20 years old she was big enough to take care alone. He didn't say anything he was still being paid by it.

* * *

  
It was a new day and he woke up by a knock on the door. He grumpily got out from bed only on his boxers and opens the door. He looked at the girl in front of him with a sleepy face

"what?"

The girl pushed him inside and she sat on his bed after closing the door.

Natsume raised an eyebrow "do I know you?"

The girl grins at him "no"

Natsume stares at her "then what are you doing on my room?"

She stares at him for a while before plopping down on the bed "I'm bored" was he reply

He stares at her for a while "You're name?"

She looks up and grins stupidly "Mikan"

Natsume stared at her "are you a stalker or something?"

Mikan glared at him shook her head no and stared at him

"are you some sort of maid?"

She stared at him "are you an idiot?"

Natsume was tired and didnt had time for problems so he only said "im tired tell me who you are or I'll throw you out"

She stared at him lay on her back on his bed and closed her eyes.

Natsume stared at her for a few minutes and finally got recognition on his face "ah…you're my job?"

Mikan frowned but nodded

Natsume nodded sat on the bed besides her "move over"

She looked at him confused but did what he said

As she moved away Natsume lay down again on the bed, pull the covers and turned around.

Mikan stared at him "I'm here you know"

"I know" he answered "but I'm tired if you're bored I lend you the other side of my bed, go to sleep" he mumbled

Mikan looked shock "but…"

"I won't say anything to your dad just get damn some sleep it's barely 6 am..."

Mikan stared at him, shook her head and left the room.

Natsume just ignored her and continue to sleep.

* * *

  
The same routine happened for 2 days straight. She would wake him up, close the door and sit on his bed.

He would walk to the bed, make her move over, and lay to sleep inviting her to sleep or go away.

It was already the third day of his work and he was bored. Persona had told him they had a private dojo that he could go and practice when he wanted to. Since he didn't have anything else to do he walked the way to the dojo.

When he got closer he noticed Mikan was there practicing. He didn't want to disturb her so he just hid behind some bushes until she turned around that he sneak inside.

Mikan kept practicing for a whole hour and Natsume watched her amused. She had been trying the same move for a whole hour and still hadn't got the hand of it.

He stood up from his hiding place and sneak behind her.

"You're doing it wrong sweetie" he whispered huskily on her ear.

She gasp and threw and instinctive kick backward. Natsume only block it and hold her leg.

Mikan stared shocked until she noticed her position. "What are you doing here?"

Natsume smirked "Was bored"

Mikan smirked back at him "I'm usually the bored one"

Natsume stare at her "you wake up to early"

Mikan shrugged and stared at him. Natsume looked at her "what?"

"You're kind of….holding my leg?"

Natsume smirked "so?"

Mikan let an annoyed grunt "let go"

"No"

"don't be a pervert"

He smirked at her "Oh but maybe I am"

She squealed and pulls her leg with force and looks at his cocky face

She walks closer to him grinning "you know how to fight don't you?"

Natsume stared at her with an obvious face

She gave him a puppy face "help me?"

"With what?" he ask

Mikan put her arms on her hips and frown "well you said I was doing it wrong so you must know how to do it" she huffed at the end.

Natsume had a small amused smile on his face.

"What do I get?" he asked

"Uhm….nothing?"

"Then there's no deal" he say then started to walk out

"Wait!!"

He smirked "hn?"

Mikan asked annoyed "what do you want?"

Natsume looked at her smirking "what do I want indeed..."

Mikan had a confused face "what do you mean? I'm asking you what you want"

Natsume walked to her "I'll help you, but…" he interrupted the joy dance of Mikan with a raise eyebrow

"But, what?"

"You will have to do what I say until I know what I want, deal?"

"BUT!! I'll have to follow your orders!!"

"Yes you do, if you don't you will never learn"

Mikan pouted "alright..." she mumble defeated

Natsume smirked and started to teach her the best position for her to hit and the weakness of it.

* * *

  
It was kind of a routine for them now. That was 3 days ago. Mikan would wake up Natsume who in return will walk back to bed. Mikan would start jumping on Natsume to wake up.  
Natsume would ignore her and she would bite him in the ear which ended up with an annoyed Natsume holding his ear and a smirking Mikan.

After the morning routine Mikan would be on the dojo and Natsume would take his revenge on her, now everyday it was different. The first night was the easiest for him, after she took her bath she had walked to the kitchen where he pull her from picking her bridal style and threw her to the pool which was cold from the night weather, after that he had run away and taken a shower. He had finished when a crazy wet girl yelled at him he turned away only to be tackle back to the bath by the same murderous looking girl. She had yelled at him for a whole hour only to shut up when Natsume walked to his room and closed the door on her face.

Last night he had sneaked to her room taking all her underwear and putting it in different parts of the house. She had been screaming bloody murder and he had been laughing his ass out on his room while holding one of her polka-dotted bra...he had forgotten to lock the door. When she entered his room and saw him with that he had been running for 4 hours straight, if it weren't for his training and his good tactics of hiding he would had die. Narumi had been watching everything with an amused expression on his girly face.

Today he didn't had anything in mind but once they finished training Mikan was already on a defense position.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"What? I know you're up to something!" Mikan say not losing her position

Natsume smirked, he looked at her then behind her and his smirk grew larger.

"You know…your dad is coming tomorrow" Natsume started walking to her slowly, Mikan started giving slow back steps trying to keep distance.

"Y-y-yeah s-so?"

"I have enjoyed my time with you, and…." Natsume stood in front of her

"And, what?" she asked blushing

"hmm…" he pushed her to the wall

A small eep escaped Mikan as her eyes grew wide

Natsume smirk again at her expression "why so scare?"

"I knew it!! You were up to something! Please don't violate me!!" Mikan pleaded

Natsume raised an eyebrow "well you hurt my feelings…" he said

Mikan looked up at him and gave him a sheepish grin "sorry"

Natsume shook his head "as I was saying……this will be our final day together…alone"

Mikan stared at his eyes "so?"

Natsume whispered on her ear "I still haven't told you what I want for my deal"

Mikan's eyes grew wide again "what…do you mean?" she blushed

Natsume smirked "I mean I want my part of the deal" he whispered huskily to her ear.

Mikan looked thoughtful for a minute then looked at him "ok then….what do you want?"

Natsume smirked "can you guess?" was his reply

Mikan looked at him amused "hmmm…." she looked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"Mikan…"

Mikan gave him a goofy smile "what?"

Natsume stared at her and smirked "nothing" he said and walked away

Mikan was startle by his reaction she though he would kiss her. To say she was disappointed wasn't so hard. But she didn't know Natsume saw her disappointed look.

* * *

  
A few hours after the training, at dinner Mikan excused herself and went to bed. Narumi not knowing what to do, follow soon after her, leaving Natsume alone.

Natsume walks up the stairs and slowly opens the door besides his room. The second day of him staying there he had noticed that his room was besides Mikan's so he knew how to play pranks on her and have it easy with escapes.

He saw that the lights were off and she was already in bed, so he closed the door without a sound and walked slowly to her bed.

He noticed she slept in the side he always leaves for her on his bed. He smirked at that and slowly pulled the covers and joined her in the bed. Mikan didn't notice him. Once he was comfortable he turned at the side looking at Mikan, at the same time Mikan turned and looked at his side, still sleeping.

Natsume stared at her face for a few minutes, soon after he got closer to her face and press his lips on hers slowly. After a few minutes he saw Mikan opened her eyes confused. He saw she was still sleepy so he knew she was about to scream, before anything of that happened he put his hand on her mouth.

She didn't know it was him so she started struggling until she heard him say "stay still I won't do anything to you…..yet"

Mikan got wide eyes. Natsume dropped his hand and stared at her

"Natsume?!" she hissed "what are you doing on my room? No scratch that, what are you doing on my bed?!....wait….you pervert!! What are you going to do!?!?"

Natsume smirked "what would I do…hmmm…"

Mikan glared at him

He shrugged "you always get on my bed why wouldn't I do it?"

Mikan glared at him "out"

Natsume smirked "make me"

Mikan was about to push him but he did something she didn't expect.

He kissed her, on the lips….

Now she had done it before she woke but now her expression was priceless.

She had her beautiful brown orbs wide and her face had a little pink color.

Natsume was about to pull back when she started kissing him back.

Now he got surprise he didn't knew she would kiss him back. He didn't get the flush face but his beautiful eyes widen slightly.

He didn't give much though. He wouldn't miss the chance or let her win the tongue battle. They were kissing each other with so much emotion…….

They both back away slightly, panting but looking at their eyes.

Mikan smiled "I guess that was the deal huh?"

Natsume gave a smile at her "I don't know…I think it wasn't enough" he smirked at her incredulous face.

Mikan muttered a "pervert" and kissed him again this time with no mixed emotion just love a love that neither of them understood and knew that was there.

A confusingly good love that will make them either closer or apart but one thing's for sure…

They were enjoying it without a care of the world just holding each other.

"Oh Natsume..?" Mikan muttered after they finished the kiss.

"hn?"

"Do you like messy rooms?" Mikan asked innocently with a small evil glint in her eyes.

"No…I hate them….I have this someone who everyday enters my room and make a mess, I swear I will make him or her my maid if I don't kill them first" he muttered darkly

Mikan laughed at him "but Natsume…"

"What?"

"You look cute when you're mad..." she told him with a smirk

"What…do you mean by that?"

"I mean… if you don't like them, don't you get mad?"

"I think it's obvious…"

"By the way…."

"What now?"

"I don't think you will kill me….and I don't like being a maid either….how can that work?"

Natsume stared at Mikan wide eyes "YOU!?!?"

Mikan just smirked and kiss him to shut him up.

* * *

**sooooooooooooo.....what do you think? hahahahahaha i think the ending sucks....but what can i say? maybe i'll do a sequel.....hehehe but that will be a one-shot or two-shot 2 so it**

will b hilarious!! xD thats a maybe now i finished and the pool is calling me so till nxt time dudes!! dudettes!! xD r&R and dont forget to vote!!


End file.
